fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Fighters
Disney Fighters is a crossover fighting video game exclusively on the Wii U and is intended to be the first installment in the Disney Fighters series. The roster consists of multiple characters from many of Disney's core franchises including Mickey Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Frozen, Tangled, Mulan, Lilo & Stitch, Wreck-It Ralph, Alice in Wonderland, Toy Story, The Incredibles, Brave, Pirates of the Caribbean, TRON, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Gravity Falls, Kingdom Hearts, Spectrobes, Marvel Cinematic Universe, ''and ''Star Wars. It's playstyle is very similar to the Super Smash Bros. series in that players must inflict damage on opponents with the aid of a damage percentage with the goal of knocking them off of the stage. Gameplay Much like the Super Smash Bros. series, players are tasked with trying knock other oppoenents off the stage. Each player has a damage percentage that increases the more damage one proceeds to take over the course of the fight. As the precentage grows, the higher and more easily a character is launched, which can lead to a successful KO when the character is sent flying off the stage's edge and beyond the camera view. If one is sent off, they can try to recover with jumping moves and special recovery attacks. Each character is equipped with basic attacks like jabs and "tilt" attacks as well as special moves done through simple directional button imputs as well as basic grabs, throws, and block and shielding maneuvers. There's also a multitude of items that drop in the stage at random that the player can use to inflict more damage, lower damage percentage, or dispense more items. Characters also get their own unique set of finisher attacks called "Power Moves" that come in three levels, each with varying strength. Level 1 is weak but still strong enough to inflict a significant amout of damage yet not enough for a successful KO. Level 2 can knock out opponents but only at certain percentages. Level 3 is a guaranteed KO. Power Moves are only available once a meter is full; attacks that successfully connect the opponent are the only way to fill the meter. Various areas taken from or inspired by multiple Disney films, television series, and video games are used as the arenas that can only be interacted with in a 2D plane. Much of the stages are simply a collection of platforms that are suspended in the air but there are some that are grounded. Stages are dynamic, ranging from floating, moving platforms, to even enemies or background objects that can directly or indirectly interact with the characters in the playing field such as the Heartless Darkside enemy from Kingdom Hearts showing up in the Destiny Islands stage and delibrately attacking characters. A stage's dynamics can add an added strategy to a player's tactics an can be used to their advantage against opponents. 'Multiplayer' Up to four people can play at once. Four-stock matches are the default rules but can be changed to add or remove stocks or change to the Time-limit rule as well as toggling items and random stage selection. Free-for-alls or team battles can also be chosen. A winner is declared with whoever launched opponents the most in timed matches or whoever is the last one standing in stock matches. Sudden Death may also occur if two or more players have the same score. Characters There are 32 playable characters; 17 are available from the start, 11 are unlockable, and 4 are available as DLC *Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse and Friends) *Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse and Friends) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse and Friends) *Goofy (Mickey Mouse and Friends) *'Oswald' (Oswald the Lucky Rabbit) *'Stitch' (Lilo & Stitch) *'Elsa' (Frozen) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Mulan (Mulan) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Woody (Toy Story) *'Buzz Lightyear' (Toy Story) *Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *'Quorra' (TRON) *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *'Kim Possible '(Kim Possible) *Phineas & Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) *'Perry the Platypus' (Phineas and Ferb) *'Sora' (Kingdom Hearts) *'Rallen' (Spectrobes) *Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *'Spider-Man' (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *'Star-Lord' (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) 'DLC' *Rey (Star Wars) *Merida (Brave) *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Dipper (Gravity Falls) Note: '''Bold' denotes unlockable character.'' Stages *Play Area (Disney Fighters) *'Negative Zone' (Disney Fighters) *'Disney City '(Disney Fighters) *Mickey's House (Mickey Mouse and Friends) *'Steamboat Willie' (Mickey Mouse in Steamboat Willie) *House of Mouse (Disney's House of Mouse) *'Mean Street' (Epic Mickey) *'Hawaii Beach' (Lilo & Stitch) *Gothel's Tower (Tangled) *Arendelle (Frozen) *Emperor's Palace (Mulan) *Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Andy's Bedroom (Toy Story) *Nomanisan (The Incredibles) *'The Grid' (TRON) *The Black Pearl (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) *'Middleton High School '(Kim Possible) *Doofenschmirtz Evil, Inc. (Phineas & Ferb) *'Destiny Islands' (Kingdom Hearts) *'Genshi' (Spectrobes) *Hellicarrier (Marvel's The Avengers) *Avengers Tower (Avengers: Age of Ultron) *Death Star Raid (Star Wars: A New Hope) *'Cinderella Castle' (Walt Disney World) *'World of Color' (Disney's California Adventure) 'DLC' *Jakku (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *DunBroch Castle (Brave) *Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland) *Mystery Shack (Gravity Falls) Note: '''Bold' denotes unlockable stage.'' Single-Player Modes *'Match Marathon - '''Players must compete a series of matches that each have a preset rule / condition (defeat the enemy with only explosive items, fight against a metalic opponent, beat a giant enemy, etc.) the progressively get more challenging the further the marathon. The marathon ends when the player defeats the boss found at the end. The number of matches depends on the difficulty (10 for Easy, 15 for Normal, 20 for Hard). *All-Star Mode'' - Fight all the characters in a randomized order. *'Training' - Train and practice your moves in any stage against any character with multiple toggle options. *'Enemy Blaster' - Players must defeat as many enemies as they can as they continously fall from the top in a set time limit by using their own moveset or random items. Successfully defeating a certain amount of enemies can grant players with rewards such as new trophies or other unlockable bonuses. *'Race to the Finish' - Players must race against opponents in a lengthy track, dodging obstacles and clearing mini-puzzles. *'Bonuses' **'Trophy Gallery' - Look and observe at various trophies you've earned from playing the game. **'Sound Room' - Listen to the game's soundtrack. **'Records' - View your fighter records **'Theater' - Watch the game's trailers. Note: '''Bold Italics' denotes unlockable mode.'' Multiplayer Modes *'Versus Mode' - The standard battle mode where 2-4 players can fight each other on a ruleset of their choice: **'Lives': Battle each other to take out your opponent's lives. Last one standing wins. **'Time': Battle each other in a set amount of time. The player with the most KOs wins. **'Vanilla': The tournament standard ruleset which lets you fight without the use of Power Moves *'Tournament' - Up to 18 players can be entered in a bracket and fight each other in a standard tournament setting. Trivia *''Disney Fighters'' would mark the first time that: **The Kingdom Hearts has had any sort of appearance or representation on a Nintendo home console as the series has only been playable on the handheld systems. **The Spectrobes series has had any representation in any Disney crossover media. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Disney (series) Category:Disney Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games